


Release (Vergil (DMC)/Reader 18+ NSFW)

by StarscourgeChancellor



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Cowgirl Position, Demon Sex, Devil May Cry (Game), Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, F/M, Missionary Position, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Public Masturbation, Sin Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Vergil needs some lovin', scales - Freeform, yamato choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarscourgeChancellor/pseuds/StarscourgeChancellor
Summary: Reader wakes up and goes to work horny, Kinda public masturbation, kinda phone sex, for sure riding demon dick.  Reader wants to dom Vergil, I HC Vergils a soft boy when he loves his partner so he lets her dom him, gets worked up intimacy, Devil Trigger, demon fucking, you choke  Vergil with Yamato.





	Release (Vergil (DMC)/Reader 18+ NSFW)

Humming you grab your keys, finally getting off of work the dull ache is becoming more apparent. Vergil has been sending you non-stop texts throughout the day, you know you asked for this. You called him on your lunch break in your car, sinking into the driver seat you look around the parking lot making sure you’re well and alone before dialing. Your ring tone cuts through the air, causing Vergil to breathe through his nose, slight annoyance tangible as he was getting well into his book before he reaches over and swipes to answer.

“Yes Y/N?” Vergil picks up, the dull sound of a book snapping shut in the backround was not missed. Smiling to yourself you think about how this could be a good release for the socially awkward and intense man you’ve chosen to fall in love with. 

“Always straight to the point eh?” you tease before continuing. “You know what I’ve been thinking about since this morning, Love?” hearing your pet name for him causes his expression to soften, his voice already more warm towards you as he responds. 

“Hmm, I don’t but I have a feeling you’re going to tell me.” He lead, before you continued. 

“I’ve been thinking about how I want to break you when I get home.” You stated nonchalantly, silence still ringing on the other side of the receiver you take it as a queue to continue. “I want you on your back, touching yourself for me but not cumming, edging yourself until you’re ready to burst thinking of my lips wrapped around your cock and right when you’re on the precipice, you’ll step back.” Hearing his breath catch you hear him start to move, the heels of his boots creating a rhythmic pattern as he follows orders. Quickly crossing through the halls to your shared bedroom where you hear what you assume to be his coat shirked and the groan of the wooden bedframe as he sits down and gets comfortable. 

“Are you where you need to be, Vergil?” You coo into the receiver, your hand playing with the fabric of your jeans, sliding your fingers towards your inner thigh. A soft sigh escaping your lips as you squeeze, a sound not missed by your love. You hear a small noise of acknowledgement. But it was not the answer you were looking for so you repeat yourself. 

“Vergil, I asked you a question. How am I supposed to reward my good boy when I get home when he won’t behave himself.” You sigh, making a act to sound more exasperated than you actually were, so he would answer. 

“Forgive me, Y/N.” you hear him whisper, you could tell he was biting back any commentary he may have had, this was a game you would play. He would let you take the reins, but he would test your will and drive to tame the needy beast that lies within him. 

“I’m on our bed, I’ve already taken my coat off, what would you have of me?” he questions gently, awaiting further instruction. 

“Thank you, the next step I want from you is to strip yourself. Run your hands down your chest for me as you do so.” You keen softly, your hand slipping down further between your legs laying over your clothed heat, pressing insistently against the bundle of nerves that have been bothering you all morning. 

“You know what you do to me Verg? I’m on my break, touching myself to the thought of being able to touch you, to taste you… heh, people are walking by completely unaware of the effect you have on me. Even now…” You groan, getting bolder you slide a hand under your shirt. Teasing the exposed skin as you press your fingers against your clothed heat even harder. 

A pleased rumble echoes over the line, hearing Vergil follow your instructions, a hiss escaping his lips as he runs his nails across his nipples. Mimicking how you would tease him had you been there. Unbuckling his pants he pulls his slacks down around his ankles, sliding them off in a pile not caring where they ended at this moment in time. Being left in just his boxer briefs he palms over himself, thick and heavy he hisses as he works himself over getting some much needed relief. 

“How far and how long?” he asks, picking up the pace, eager to follow instruction and edge himself. 

Humming thoughtfully you answer, “Well, I get off in an hour, give or take. You can get yourself to the edge as many times as you would like.” You teased, checking your watch. Hearing his breath catch and speed up slightly, you could tell he was already ahead of you, “I cant wait to cum around your thick cock.” You moan out sadly, moving your hand away from your heat. A deep groan escapes, a desperate whine following suit. 

“Good boy.”

Now driving home, you were trying not to rub your thighs together. Pulling into place you fight the urge to just run in and fuck him silly, but this was just as much it was for him as it is for you. Cracking the door open you put your things away, making a point to take your time and keep him waiting just a bit longer. Slipping your shoes off you pad down the hall to a most welcomes sight, the normally composed man was on his back, his legs spread as he stroked himself. Moaning as he tightens his grip on the base of his cock, denying himself for the umpteenth time. Precum coming in thick drops, he was so engrossed in the feelings he’s been experiencing he didn’t hear you come in. Padding over quietly you lean over the side of the bed, watching as his face contorts as he picks the speed back up again. His eyes closed as he fights to remain focused, it was almost cute how subservient this god among men was for you. 

As he gets back into the motion you lean down and press a kiss to his lips, your hand reaching to join his on his cock, your thumb brushing over the tip and spreading the precum further. Moaning into the kiss he simply gives in, trying to thrust into your hand when you break away and press against his hips. Pinning him to the bed, a needy whine breaks out as he complies. Sure he’s fully capable of taking control, stripping you and fucking into you from behind until you’re his needy little cum slut but today was about him relaxing. So he gives in without any complaints. 

“I’m so proud of you, waiting for me for such a long time.” you drawl, slapping his hand away as he reaches to continue from where he left off, wanting to please you. 

“Tell me, you’ve had an hour to think. Do you want me to suck your cock or ride you until you’re begging for release?” you wager, running a finger up the underside of his cock, gathering his precum and bringing it to your lips. He whines, eyebrows knitting slightly as he watches you before looking to his lap. 

“I expect an answer, or I’ll leave you for another hour.” You threaten, his cheeks flushed. He hated having to ask, or describe what he wanted from you. He truly was a man of action. 

With a quick intake of breath he steels himself and locks eyes with you, “Y/N if you’ll have me, I want to split you wide on my cock. I want you to use me and break me as your eyes see fit. Please, just fuck me.” It was your turn to moan, fingers clenching around his thigh causing him to shift, his body still seeking release. 

Nodding at him you strip quickly, climbing into bed with him – deciding to tease him just a biiiiit further, you leave feather light kisses in your wake, going from his calves to his thighs, caressing and kissing closer to his cock but not quite getting close enough for any sort of relief. His cock jumping at the sight of you holding eye contact with him from between his legs. 

Dragging your hands up to his chest you dig your nails into his pecs hard. His skin was tougher than typical humans because of the demon blood Sparda coursing through his veins, so to inflict any sort of pain you had to dig deep. Groaning with impatience, he grabs your hips sliding you roughly into his lap, his cock now pressed against your wet center, you remove his hands from your hips. Pressing him back into the mattress you hiss at him. 

“And what do you think you’re doing?” you cock your head at him, awaiting an answer. Giving a smirk he grinds his hips into your heat causing a whimper to escape. ‘Damn him’ 

“I think I’m taking the lead again, Y/N.” He spits out cheekily, clearly pleased with himself. 

“Do I need to hold you down like an animal now?” You question with a cold analytical stare, rocking your hips against his now. Giving him some sort of relief and relishing in the feeling of him slipping between your folds, the head of his cock brushing against your clit deliciously. 

“You may have to.” He challenged, placing his hands on your hips once again to pull you against him harder. Groaning as you leaned over and grabbed Yamato from his side of the bed. This caused Vergil to pause all movement, looking at you with a skeptical look. Rolling the hilt in your hand you slip the scabbard into the palm of your hand and look at him with a deadpan stare. 

“Love, what do you think you’re doing?” not answering you hold the katana infront of you, reaching back between your bodies, lining his cock up with your aching heat. Making note of the look on Vergils face as you finally sink onto his cock you suppress the moan that threatens to break free from your lips as you maintain your cool exterior. 

You start to rock your hips against his, watching for him to reach for the sword. When he puts his hands on the blade is when you strike, slamming Yamato against the palm of his hands, bringing them back to the sides of his shoulders, the scabbard running across his collarbone and pinning him effectively with his own weapon. Smirking down at him you see his eyes darken, his grip getting tighter on the blade but not moving from his spot where you pinned him. Instead looking down and watching as his cock is disappearing into your wet heat. 

Thrusting to meet your hips on every drop you take on his thick cock, getting lost in the feeling you reach down with one hand, pinching and rubbing over your clit lightly, enjoying the drag of his cock against your walls. Not paying much attention Yamato slides up and further over Vergils neck, the scabbards fabric sliding over his throat deliciously. 

With an extra hard thrust you keen, tightening your grip on the scabbard, looking up to lock eyes with Vergil as you realize what you were doing. Adrenaline hits you hard, your whole body clenches up causing Vergil to whine harshly against the sword. Quickly trying to pull the sword away so he could breathe the sword wouldn’t budge. Going wide eyed you look at him further and try to tug it again to see that he’s holding it in place. Refusing to let you move it from his throat. 

“Keep going.” He rasps out, resuming thrusting into your heat. Swallowing deeply, you place your hands over his and resume pressing against his throat as you ride his cock. His thrusts getting harder as you choke him further, causing your cunt to constrict around him. 

Your orgasm fast approaching, you look to him for more guidance. 

“More or less… haah fuck you feel so good” You whimper, grinding into his hips, your clit rubbing against his pubic bone. With a tap of his hands he wraps his over top of yours locking eyes with you, his eyes saying he’s okay, keep going. Pressing into the blade even further, you watch as his jugular ripples, with enough pressure you would’ve knocked anyone else out. . A cool heat starts to build the choked groans against the sword getting more frantic, more inhuman as you fuck yourself on him. Leaning forward as you get closer to release you kiss him again. Deepening the kiss, moaning as he takes on a punishing pace, biting your bottom lip as you separate, his teeth sharper than they normally were. With his teeth bared you feel claws digging into your knuckles, not harming you but you’re aware they’re there. 

“It’s okay to let go, I got you.” You whisper, twisting your hand to take to take one of his clawed hands into yours. With a inhuman whine Vergil flips you onto your back, tossing Yamato to the side his human form starts to slip away. Hard scale taking its place, slowly transitioning down to his hips, his cock becoming impossibly thicker with ridges and notches causing you to cry out, pressing yourself further onto his cock seeking relief. He pulls you into his lap, lazily fucking you and running a rough clawed thumb across your nub, careful not to scratch you as he presses and grinds into your heat until you’re cumming on his cock with a low moan holding onto his forearms as he rides your orgasm into his. 

Pressing you further into the mattress pinning you by the hips, he makes sure you got every drop of cum from him. As he’s coming down from his high, you wrap your hands around where his cheeks would be, pulling him down to press a kiss to his temple, lips meeting scales as he purrs, contentment taking over as he slips back into his human form. Pulling out he flops on the bed next to you, flicking his finger in a come hither motion signaling he’s okay to cuddle with now. 

Sighing and getting comfortable you wrap around his torso, your legs intertwining with his and nuzzle into his side.  
“Mmmm, are we going to talk about me choking you with Yamato or?” You question softly, rubbing your thumb over his side idly. 

That earned you a light chuckle from the half-demon, “I didn’t realize it was a turn on for me, but once you started I found myself not wanting it to end. I trust you, only you.” He muttered sleepily, already slipping into sleep. Following suite you mumble partly to him and partly out loud.

“I see you, I love you.”


End file.
